


Inked/New Adition (gift for sherlockian_87)

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When did you get this?" he enquired as his thumb gave a barely-there brush across the little bee tattoo, that just hovered above the Aster.</p><p>She smiled. "Two weeks ago, right after you left for Glasgow. Do you like it? It's a honey bee."</p><p>He shifted his body so that he could gaze upon it more closely, tugging her knickers off of her hip. "Ahh ... it is very well done, exceptional attention to detail."<br/>Cause I lved this fics so much <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked/New Adition (gift for sherlockian_87)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



  


End file.
